


nightshift

by kaomoji (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Caring, Fluff, M/M, Protective Shane Madej, Spooky, that's a tag im, woah protective bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaomoji
Summary: "the demons, ryan."the taller of them made an exaggerated hand gesture, giving ryan's shoulder a little brush, watching him squirm in discomfort."oh my god I hate u"[there's proper capitalization in the fic]





	nightshift

 

 Moonlight peered through the thin curtains of the abandoned attraction, casting shadows that seemed to despise their puppeteers; they liked to dance on their own.  

 

 A single flashlight's light wavered in the darkness, flickering and making Ryan's lips part in a small gasp. "We live among the demons tonight." Shane gave a light giggle, so composed in contrast to Ryan in shock and shaking and maybe, kinda queasy.

 

 His palm came to brush against the wall, spending the night really did terrify him. He scoffed, then walking forward, steps a little too planned and mechanical. There was a rat, ugly and squeaking as it scurried past them and Ryan totally didn't whimper. 

 

 "You wanna chicken ou --"

 

 The brunette shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek, letting out a childish huff, and holding on to Shane's larger hand. It felt nice. 

 

 It was routine, holding hands and fleeting glances but only only only when it was dark enough that he couldn't see the flush on his face or the terror in his eyes. 

 

  But that was okay because Shane's hand was warm and he knew there was holy water in his pocket. His free hand came to grab it and spray the other, earning an offended 'wow'. "I can't believe you, traitor." He put a hand on his chest to fein hurt.

 

 "Nothin' personal, just keeping the demons away baby." Ryan gave a smug smile after that and maybe it wasn't that bad, being here cause it was pretty swell. And now it was warmer. 

 

 This could be ok.

 


End file.
